


A Son's Apology

by Nepaserrali



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepaserrali/pseuds/Nepaserrali
Summary: Thank you for reading this!I am not particularly proud of this poem, but there is no way to improve than to receive criticism and learn from there.The poem form I used is a bunch of nonrhyming nonets and reverse nonets put together.You can read about nonet poetry in the link below.http://www.shadowpoetry.com/resources/wip/nonet.html





	A Son's Apology

They never told me why you left us.  
Mama and Auntie lied to us.  
Did they lie to protect us?  
Even though all this time,  
we believed the lies.  
Abandonment.  
The word rang.  
"He left."  
But  
why  
did they  
think they had  
only one choice?  
To lie about you,  
and make me despise you  
for years. All the bitter tears  
shed each night in hatred for you  
when I should have been crying because  
my father, who I loved oh-so-much,  
is lying in a bleak casket.  
How did you meet your demise?  
Were you battling disease?  
Or did it end fast?  
I am sorry.  
I just want  
you back.  
Please.  
I  
miss you  
and love you.  
I would hug you  
over and over  
to make up for lost time.  
We can be father and son.  
I will learn to love your hobbies.  
I will learn to hunt and learn to fish.  
I would never complain again.  
Mama could be happy, and  
my brothers would know, and  
lies would not exist  
in a perfect  
home like ours,  
but you're  
dead.  
You  
always  
will be gone.  
My dreams never  
will be more than dreams  
because all I wish for  
is my father to come back.  
I sit by your grave, say goodbye,  
then return to the world full of life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> I am not particularly proud of this poem, but there is no way to improve than to receive criticism and learn from there.
> 
> The poem form I used is a bunch of nonrhyming nonets and reverse nonets put together.  
> You can read about nonet poetry in the link below.  
> http://www.shadowpoetry.com/resources/wip/nonet.html


End file.
